


Distraction

by laura_waterhouse



Series: Reese-Mindy AU [3]
Category: The Mindy Project, The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_waterhouse/pseuds/laura_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross over: Reese Lansing cannot concentrate, Mindy Lahiri is the culprit.<br/>Note: Danny Castellano does not exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Reese banged his head on his desk. If he could not sleep, maybe he could knock himself out. He should be resting by now. He will be giving his testimony tomorrow, and he should be relaxed and refreshed and he should definitely have not downed two glasses of scotch. Jobs, reputation, his family’s legacy and the company’s future would be affected by his demeanor and responses, so why couldn’t he just sleep now and be alert and brutal in the courtroom tomorrow. Or, if he is really gonna stay awake, he could run over the points his lawyers had strategized for him, clear his head of all the other preconceptions and rehearse again so that he will be confident and flawless in his delivery. Or, in the least, he could just pep talk himself, calm his thoughts, imagine conquest and claim victory in his mind.  
Ok… so now that he had ran these thoughts… in passing, he should not feel that bad anymore, right? And then he could back to what he was really thinking about for most of the night: Mindy Lahiri, aka Chloe Silverado, doctor, curvaceous woman… pop culture, blabbering mouth with an ass that won’t quit and her very bad timing of breaking up with him. Logically, he knows he can reconcile with her later. Maybe after the hearing, maybe after all his scheduled appearances, maybe even after the case itself. The smug part of him feels that he can always pull her away from whomever guy she would be dating the moment his own life has gone back to order. He feels their connection is actually that strong. The problem is that he does not fear she’s gonna be swept away out of his reach. The problem is that he had developed a connection with her at all and that every second away from her feels like a waste of time. He wants to be with her constantly. He had been fighting the urge to go and apologize to her since they fought this afternoon, telling himself that more important things have to be done, and now, nearly midnight, he is without her and still had not done anything important.  
Nope, it is not pride that keeps him from apologizing. It is how incredibly out of control this relationship had turned out to be. This one thing which at the beginning he had the upper hand in, one which he felt he had full control of the steering wheel of in contrast to the other aspects of his life that within such a small amount of time had spiraled out of his hand. She was just supposed to be his newest arm-candy, a superior rebound from Jackie, a doctor not anyone can look down on again, but immature enough so that his mother would not want her for marriage, a fun distraction from all the stress in his life.  
It started out slowly. He thought he was doing well managing his thoughts when the court case ceased to be the first thing he thought of in mornings. It felt good and relaxing when she’d distract him from business thoughts and force him to grab bacon and pancakes. He thought having breakfast instead of just coffee was what made him happier during the day. Then, she’d pull his head off important meetings with her silly texts, sometimes panic over celebrity alerts, or random neighborhood stories from her patients, but most of the time just endearing messages of how much she misses him and his kisses during the day. He started seeing some red flags when his secretary gave him a knowing smile when he asked her to coordinate with Mindy’s receptionist before approving on evening meetings. He and Mindy had a fight the previous night when he wanted to go out because his meeting got cancelled and it turned out that she actually scheduled a Caesarian operation for the night. He does not know how but she had effectively convinced him that bringing a child into the world is more important than his multi-million making corporate meetings. The red flags got effectively ignored though and he started planning his days around her operations, found himself watching tv shows not on his channel when he misses her, started conversations with his gossip columnists just so he can relate to the things Mindy is saying, and started a mini-war with his mother when he went out of his way and insisted on making more time on news features for a Colin Firth movie over Daniel Craig’s. While seating on ACN’s executive meeting, he suggested taking on a show that recently got cancelled on network (because Mindy cried heaps and heaps of tears over that show). He got ignored, but Leona eyed him suspiciously until dinner.  
He was doing all of these just to keep his mind off the case and ratings and competition pressures. He was sure he could switch it all off when he needs to re-channel all his focus again to the company and the litigation at hand. But he couldn’t do it tonight, damn it.  
He picked his coat. He can drive up to her place in half an hour, convince her to forgive her in another half, make love to her in another half… no make that an hour, he would still have 4 hours of sleep if he wakes up at 8 and then rush to the hearing at 9. Not bad at all, he had gone to some meetings without even sleeping before. Right, he can do this. He opened his study door and found her standing in his hallway. She looked like she was getting ready to enter his bedroom.  
“Reese…” Mindy was stunned to find him in the hallway. She is in a very tight dress… apparently a hot prosecutor costume, complete with a whip stick and glasses. He is sure she has a monologue ready, but as much as it would amuse him to hear it, he just couldn’t wait to take her into his arms immediately. He captured her lips with a lopsided grin and started pushing her back to his bedroom.  
“Wait, Reese!” Mindy protested.  
“Yeah?” He started unbuttoning her blazer.  
“You haven’t properly appreciated my costume, so don’t take it off yet.” Mindy pushed his hands away.  
“Okay,” Reese stopped, crossing his arms in front of him waiting for Mindy’s poses.  
“Wait, why aren’t you sleeping yet? You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Mindy asked worriedly.  
“So I can appreciate your sexy prosecutor outfit?”  
“Gosh, you are so obsessed with me, we need to fix your priorities.”  
“We just have to hurry, come on,” Reese began pulling at Mindy again.  
He doesn’t know whether it would be helpful or not, but he’d sure have fun conjuring up images of Mindy in costume when he comes to court in the morning.


End file.
